


set the voltage

by intherubble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really hopes the batteries don’t crap out soon because that would probably be the cruelest thing that’s ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set the voltage

**Author's Note:**

> this just sort of happened I'm sorry.
> 
> (for the [rarer pairing gift exchange](http://hostagesfic.livejournal.com/3524.html?thread=16324#t16324))

Niall really hopes the batteries don’t crap out soon because that would probably be the cruelest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Harry’s mumbling something low and breathy but the words sound all syrupy and Niall doubts they actually mean anything. “ _C’mon, c’mon._ ” Niall mutters to himself, his wrist is starting to cramp and the buzzing filling the room over Harry’s needy whines sounds strained.

Harry’s spindly fingers are scrabbling at the flesh of his thighs to hold them up and open, digging grooves into the skin that Niall wants to put his tongue to. Niall’s got a hand down the front of his shorts squeezing at himself but he doesn’t think he can get it up for another, Harry’s cock is fattened up, red and sore looking, between his legs and Niall’s afraid if they don’t quit soon Harry honestly might pass out. 

There’s jizz streaking up the lines of Harry’s belly from their previous rounds and it’s gone tacky and opaque. Niall’s pretty sure the bit just under his right nipple’s from the first time, when Harry had sat on Niall’s cock, fucking himself down with little desperate hip jerks, tugging on his cock til he shot up the twitching plane of his own stomach. Then going pliant and mewling when Niall rolled them over to finish himself off, one hand coaxing under the bend of Harry’s hips to tip him up for the fucking and the other at the nape of Harry’s neck pressing him into the sheets.

Niall had thought they were done after that, content to hike his gym shorts back over his arse and see if there were any leftovers in the minifridge. But Harry had struggled out of the rest of his clothes looking like he was feverish and burning up, hair a mess and sticking to the sides of his neck. Niall watched him, his own breath still coming a little quickly, as Harry hitched his knees up so Niall could see where he was all used and dripping with Niall’s cum. He hooked his fingers under his leg so he could slip them into himself, head thunking back against the pillows and doing this obscene full body roll into the press. “ _Niall_. Niall go - go get the.. get the you know...”

And it was so fucking like Harry to be coy when it mattered least, he hadn’t been shy at all when the fucking thing had come in the mail, had made cardboard seem lewd the way he’d run his hands all over the packaging before opening it, spewing filth from his mouth about the ways he wanted Niall to use it on him. 

Niall didn’t ask questions, just scrambled to pull it from the travelbag on the nightstand because when Harry’s fingering himself open Niall’s brain shuts off to autopilot. And of course the little soft plastic thing’s pink and glittery because if Harry Styles is ordering a sex toy over the internet there’s going to be something ironic about it.

Niall had slicked up the thick stubby vibrator and sunk it into Harry at the wordless flexing of his hips for it. He’d gotten Harry off again like that, cranking the toy through it’s levels, dicking it into Harry with rough little pushes and swallowing around Harry’s cock in the back of his throat.

Harry had thrashed through his orgasm, hands knotted up in Niall’s hair and heels kicking at the backs of Niall’s shoulders, but when Niall had dialed the toy off with his hands gentling at Harry’s hips, Harry had whined even though his chest was heaving and his whole body looked limp.

“No, no, _no_ just wait I...” Niall kneeled up over him, his mouth tender as he wiped at it with the back of his wrist. He wasn’t sure what Harry was asking for. “Just keep...,” Niall nudged the toy into Harry deeper. “Yeah just...” Harry’s eyes were huge and glassy, the black of them blown, and he didn’t seem like he could manage to say anything else.

Niall eased into it because he was amazed this wasn’t hurting Harry, or maybe it was and that was part of it, reaching for more slick and switching it on to it’s lowest setting.

And here they are now, Harry thrashing around the toy as Niall jabs it into him, desperate to see if Harry’s got one more in him. Harry claws at his own ankles to keep his legs spread and Niall presses down on one of his knees to open him up more. 

Harry’s back starts to bend like he’s losing control of his body so Niall drops his fingers to curl around his cock where it’s thick against his tummy smearing slick everywhere, dipping to tongue the inside of Harry’s thigh where his muscles are straining. 

It doesn’t happen like Niall’s expecting. Harry goes still first, body bowed, mouth pink and open, and eyes bright and wide. Then he’s curling in on himself, limbs twitching and jerky like they’re being pulled by strings. The skin stretched around the toy is spasming erratic and Niall slips it out as Harry rolls onto his sides, hands petting at his own shivery sides and over his face like he’s trying to hold himself together. He’s completely silent as Niall strokes a hand up his calf in awe, Harry stretching languidly into the touch.

Harry flops onto his back then and let’s out this deep slow laugh from his belly until he’s helpless with it and Niall laughs stupidly down at him. He knows it’s because Harry’s feeling so good right now he can’t hold it in his body and Niall just wants to kiss him for letting him be the one to do it for him.


End file.
